


围巾

by Sixhalfmk



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他渴望能够在男人紧抿的嘴角印上一个吻，让它重新舒展出漂亮的线条，就像无数个夜晚他们彼此依靠的时候一样。多么简单。</p>
            </blockquote>





	围巾

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some fluffy, some angsty prompts: Too quick, mumbled into your scarf](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/188503) by _I don't know either. 



> 我不拥有他们，他们属于DC漫画公司，他们属于彼此。

围巾

by 日酱

 

_**正文** _

 

12月的某夜，哥谭断断续续地飘着雪。

 

空气冷冽，却清爽非常。因为刚开始下雪的缘故，道路上也不见有多少融雪后的肮脏泥泞。这样的天气里，哥谭显露着一点难得的可爱。

 

布鲁斯在今晚的早些时候受邀参加某个慈善晚会，晚宴结束，在迪克的怂恿下，他答应陪同迪克一起穿城散步，阿福会在事先约定的地点等着他们。

 

也许是勉强放弃了夜巡的缘故，布鲁斯显得有些阴沉和心事重重。

 

“放松点，布鲁斯。”迪克拍了拍男人的肩，顺带替他拂走肩上积落的几片雪花。“有罗宾和蝙蝠女在呢，你至少可以试着相信他们吧？”

 

“我们不该放松警惕。”年长者干巴巴的说。

 

“‘布鲁斯·韦恩与其养子出席哥谭慈善晚会，未携佳眷’也不是什么糟糕的新闻标题。”迪克调侃，声音是一如既往的生机勃勃，充满活力。

 

布鲁斯没有说话，两手插在大衣口袋，颈间围着一条灰色的羊毛围巾，上面沾着一些调皮的雪花，他看上去高大，英俊，却又十分严肃，像是布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠的重影一般，令人困惑又心甘情愿的沉迷。

 

有时候迪克会觉得十分奇妙，尽管他们两人相处的时间相当漫长，他十分清楚的知道布鲁斯到底是个什么样的人——是布鲁斯，不是蝙蝠侠——而很多时候，他还是会被这些肤浅，表面，只属于布鲁斯的特质迷惑。就像现在。他渴望能够在男人紧抿的嘴角印上一个吻，让它重新舒展出漂亮的线条，就像无数个夜晚他们彼此依靠的时候一样。多么简单。

 

“明天这个时候，路上都是讨厌的泥泞，女士们的裙角就要弄脏啦。”

 

“明天就回布鲁德海文？”仿佛没有听到迪克无关紧要的碎语，布鲁斯发问。

 

“是的，不能迟到，”说着迪克四处张望了一下，确定这条偏暗的街道上只有他们两人，悄悄地缩短了两人之间的距离。“否则，信不信由你，艾米绝不会放过我。”

 

布鲁斯没有对他的小动作发表任何评论，任由迪克贴上自己。年轻人的额发被雪水打湿了一点，他忍不住伸手想要卷一卷那些垂头丧气耷拉着的发丝，让它们弯成他想要的弧度。

 

大衣与大衣互相摩擦，单薄的脚步声敲打在静谧的夜里。

 

迪克把脸埋进布鲁斯灰色的羊毛围巾。

 

头顶是哥谭铅灰色的天空，大雪纷扬而下。楼顶滴水兽的黑色剪影背着天光，冷硬的线条在飘零的雪花里的竟有些说不出的柔和。

 

迪克面露微笑。羊毛围巾和布鲁斯的味道，令人心安。

 

“我真爱你。”他嘟嘟囔囔的说道。

 

“唔？”男人漫不经心哼了一声。

 

迪克抬头，注意到对方下巴上暗青的胡茬，男人正仰头看着落雪的天空，暗蓝色的眼睛里满是隐秘的忧郁。此时此刻，他看上去如此易于亲近，似乎又有些遥远。

 

“没什么，”迪克重又埋进温暖的织物里，脸颊上沾上了融化的雪水。

 

“我什么时候才能和你一样高？”

 

布鲁斯没有说话。

 

他紧了紧搂住迪克的手臂。道路两边的橘黄色路灯投下温暖的橙光，脚下的积雪踩上去有清脆的崩裂声音。

 

两人以未曾有过，也不该拥有的紧密姿势靠近彼此，在灰白和淡黄的街道上缓慢，缓慢地前行。

 

完

 


End file.
